


Role Play

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Звездные войны, неучтенный эпизод





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mritty, Noire Soleil

— Я сейчас, — Наруто коротко поцеловал Саске и скатился с кровати. Плеснуло электрическим светом из-за двери, следом Наруто чем-то зашуршал в коридоре. Саске расслабленно прикрыл глаза, закинул руку за голову и медленно облизал истерзанные губы. Задаваться вопросом, почему бы сразу не выложить презервативы на тумбочку, и тем более раздражаться, было лень. Хотелось лишь одного: чтобы Наруто быстрее вернулся и...  
— Я взял на этот раз новые, обещали полный улёт.  
Последовал удивлённо-восторженный выдох, и, озадаченный, Саске открыл глаза.  
— Это что? — В отличие от придурка Наруто, он не любил сюрпризов.  
Как, например, светящаяся в темноте резинка.  
Наруто поскрёб в лохматом затылке, нагловато и немного сконфуженно улыбнулся — в темноте блеснули крепкие зубы. Расправил плечи и гордо заявил:  
— Это мой меч джедая!  
— Дже... блядь, Наруто, не смешно! Сними его!  
— Не-а.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он све... — рот Саске запечатал наглый поцелуй, — мм... в моей заднице, идиот!  
Но Наруто не слушал и уже запрыгнул на кровать, продолжая с прерванного места. Стояк у придурка был отменный, а потому фосфоресцирующий жёлтым презерватив сиял во тьме по-прежнему соблазнительными и чёткими очертаниями.  
— Я отказываюсь на это смотреть, — не то желая рассмеяться, не то врезать Наруто, Саске перевернулся на живот и обхватил руками подушку.  
— Са-аске!  
— Нет. Делай своё дело, пока не упало.  
Хваткие сухие ладони облапили Саске за бёдра и потянули назад. Прикрыв глаза, он попытался расслабиться и сосредоточиться на ощущениях.  
О да, Наруто, вот так...  
— И был неверный ситх пронзён мечом!..  
— На-ру-то-о!  
  
Уже после всего, погружаясь в сладко-зыбкий мир сновидений, Саске закинул руку Наруто за спину и, зарывшись носом в тёплые волосы, пробормотал:  
— У джедаев меч светился голубым. И зелёным.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, дурак, спи.


End file.
